


Hyuga Kojiro w trzech odsłonach

by kruk



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, hyuga kojiro-centric, pomieszany kanon mangi i anime
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Trzy spojrzenia na Kojiro przez pryzmat jego życiowych doświadczeń. Stary zbiór tekstów publikowany za czasów LiveJournal, do których nadal mam sentyment.
Relationships: Hyuga Kojiro & Wakashimazu Ken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. GENIUSZ

**Author's Note:**

> Geniusz: moje odczucie, co naprawdę różni Tsubasę od Kojiro

Tsubasa Oozaro. Złote dziecko Nankatsu.  _ Geniusz _ .

Słyszał to niemal każdego dnia. Podczas każdych mistrzostw. To przez Tsubasę, Toho nie mogło zdobyć upragnionego sztandaru zwycięzcy. Bez niego i Wakabayashiego – kolejnego geniusza piłki nożnej, który obecnie grał i trenował za granicą, Nankatsu nie zaszłoby daleko. A tak Hyuga Kojiro był zawsze tym drugim.  _ Gorszym _ .

Codziennie ktoś mu przypominał o jego porażkach. Codziennie ktoś chwalił i zachwycał się geniuszem Tsubasy. Finezją jego gry. Łatwością, z jaką wszystko osiągał.

Hyuga nie był złotym dzieckiem – od dawna nawet nie czuł się jakimkolwiek dzieckiem. Miał tylko swój instynkt drapieżnika, siłę by przeć do przodu, wolę by wygrywać. Hartowała go bieda i zawziętość. Liczne godziny, które dzielił między rodziną, szkołą, a wszelkimi pracami, jakie udało mu się złapać. Wspomnienia o zmarłym ojcu i własne ambicje. 

Tsubasa mógł być geniuszem, ale Kojiro na wszystko zapracował sam.


	2. SZPITAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szpital: o przyjaźni Hyugi z Wakashimazu; to także pomieszanie historii Kojiro z anime (Captain Tsubasa ep. 44) i mangowych wspomnień, kiedy trener Kira wypominał Hyudze, że staje się bezzębnym tygrysem. Przeszłość Kojiro tutaj nie jest zgodna z mangowymi wydarzeniami, ale wersja animowana wg mnie dobrze oddawała, czemu Kojiro był taki nieufny względem ludzi.

Jeśli było coś, czego Kojiro nienawidził z całego serca – zaraz po przegranej i zdradzie, to tym czymś był właśnie szpital. Nawet po latach pamiętał ten sztuczny, sterylny zapach, którym pachniało wszystko. Powietrze, wykrochmalone pościele, pacjenci, sami lekarze. I śmierć, przechadzająca się po korytarzach i salach. W szpitalu skonał jego ojciec, a teraz  _ przyjaciel _ leżał na jednym z łóżek. Niby nic nie zagrażało życiu Wakashimazu – noga w gipsie nikogo jeszcze nie zabiła, ale Kojiro nie ufał nikomu w takich sprawach, nawet własnemu rozsądkowi. Kiedyś mówili mu, że jego ojciec jest tylko przemęczony i niebawem wyzdrowieje... a przecież żaden lekarz nie potrafił go uratować.

Kojiro od małego miał twardy charakter i zawzięcie, lecz ufał innym. Świat nie zawsze był dla niego zrozumiały, ale otaczali go uśmiechnięci i przyjaźni ludzie, więc nie mógł być złym miejscem. Jednak kiedy śmierć zabrała mu ojca, w nim samym coś umarło. Widział przyjaciół rodziny, którzy w mgnieniu oka stali się obcymi ludźmi. Wszyscy tylko liczyli pieniądze, tylko mówili nieszczere przeprosiny i kondolencje, a potem znikali bez słowa. Matka próbowała mu wytłumaczyć, że życie nie było takie proste. Istniało wiele powodów i przyczyn, choć w młodym umyśle Kojiro nie miały one żadnego uzasadnienia. Ilekroć zaś spoglądał w jej oczy, widział tylko ból zadany zdradą i ludzką rozpacz.

Kojiro odmówił opłakiwania zmarłego ojca – to nie zwróciłoby mu życia i tak, więc łzy nie były nic warte. Odmówił też ufania innym. Zamierzał być silnym, by móc polegać tylko na sobie, a wtedy nikt nie będzie mógł go zdradzić, ani zranić. _Proste i logiczne._

Tak rósł, z dziecka stając się mężczyzną, nim nawet stał się młodzieńcem. Potem w jego życiu pojawił się trener Kira – starszy, ciągle podpity człowiek. To on wyznaczył młodemu Hyudze drogę ku zwycięstwu, narzucając ciężki trening. Z nieporadnego tygrysiątka, Kojiro rósł w siłę prawdziwego tygrysa. Nim się spostrzegł, był już kapitanem szkolnej drużyny Meiwa. Otaczali go inni chłopcy, marzący o chwale i sukcesach. Kojiro zapałał do nich sympatią, ale nie potrafił zaufać. Od śmierci ojca wszyscy ludzie byli dla niego potencjalnymi wrogami. Jednak im bardziej dzielił swój czas między rodziną, szkołą, piłką nożną, a dorywczy pracami, tym bardziej wpadał w sidła niechcianych uczuć. Bo przecież trener Kira – choć surowy i ostry w krytyce, rozumiał go bez słów i oferował wsparcie. Pojawił się młodziutki Takeshi Sawada, którego potencjał był niczym diament, nieoszlifowany jeszcze, ale już warty krocie. Ten chłopiec szybko stał się głosem rozsądku Hyugi, ilekroć gniew lub zażartość przyćmiły jego osąd. Takeshi był odważny i lojalny. Co ważniejsze, za młody na zdradę, dlatego Kojiro  _ zaufał mu  _ wbrew swemu doświadczeniu.

I w końcu był też Ken Wakashimazu, pochodzący z wielopokoleniowej rodziny mistrzów karate. Od dziecka uczony tradycji i sztuk walki. Tak jak Kojiro, chciał grać w piłkę nożną, nie dla czczych marzeń, czy chwili zabawy. Chciał być najlepszym. By móc przekroczyć własne granice i słabości. Kojiro to rozumiał i szanował. Nim się spostrzegł, cichy Wakashimazu stał się dla niego czymś naturalnym. W szkole, czy na boisku, gdzie był Kojiro, tam był i on. Razem dzielili się myślami o przyszłości – mieli ją zdobyć wspólnie, wypracować w pocie i, jeśli trzeba, własną krwią. Stanowili zgrany duet; ich ataku nie dało się powstrzymać. Jednakże Wakashimazu z napastnika został bramkarzem, bo tego Meiwie brakło: solidnej obrony bramki. Pomimo rozczarowania, szybko zaakceptowali tą zmianę, polegając na sobie i ufając w zdolności drugiego. Kojiro nie musiał martwić się o stracone gole, bo Wakashimazu pilnował tyłów, a on – tygrys – mógł przeć naprzód i zdobywać bramki, dla zwycięstwa, dla drużyny, dla samego Kena.

Nim się spostrzegł, wbrew doświadczeniu, zaufał innym ludziom.

Jeśli istniało coś, czego Kojiro Hyuga nienawidził z całego serca, oczywiście zaraz po porażce i byciu zdradzonym, to miało to kształt i zapach szpitala. Mimo swojej czystej nienawiści do tego przybytku, przekroczył sterylny próg i przemaszerował mdlącym, zielonym korytarzem ani na chwilę nie zwalniając kroku. Wakashimazu wyglądał na całkowicie zaskoczonego, kiedy zobaczył swego kapitana w drzwiach pokoju i Hyuga nawet nie musiał się zmuszać do uśmiechu. Usta same drgnęły, a ulga pozwoliła mu rozluźnić nie wiadomo czym spięte mięśnie. Mina Wakashimazu była warta jego fatygi. Znudzone oczy chłopaka zapłonęły radością, a przed chwilą czytana książka teraz leżała zapomniana w jego dłoniach.

Kojiro nie potrafił przyznać się do emocji i wiedział, że Wakashimazu o tym wiedział. Rozumiał, że kiedy Hyuga mówił  _ przyszedłem, bo byłem w pobliżu; musisz się wyleczyć przed krajowymi rozgrywkami _ znaczyło naprawdę  _ chciałem cię zobaczyć, bo mi zależy, nie tylko na wygranej w meczu _ . A Ken kiwał głową z aprobatą i oddaniem, kiedy Kojiro, pomimo nienawiści do szpitali, przyszedł go odwiedzić między jedną pracą, a drugą. 


	3. TYGRYS I CZŁOWIEK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tygrys i człowiek: to specyficzna historyjka, sama nie wiem, co o niej sądzić. Trochę wiąże się z wydarzeniami animowanymi (CT, ep. 44) odnośnie nieufności względem ludzi. Można to potraktować, jako walkę między tygrysem, jak Kojiro był określany, a jego ludzką naturą. Co prawda, może w tym opowiadaniu spojrzenie Kojiro na zespół był zbyt... ostry? Sama nie wiem.

Szkoła Meiwa, do której uczęszczał nie leżała w bogatej dzielnicy, ale tutejsi ludzie dbali o swój rewir, jak mogli. Może nie byli elitą kraju, ale posiadali dumę. Kojiro od najmłodszych lat cenił to sobie, zwłaszcza w swojej szkolnej drużynie. Pomimo młodego wieku, byli dumni i silni. Zawzięci, by sięgnąć po każde zwycięstwo w zasięgu ręki. I choć drużyna składała się z wielu chłopców, to on był podstawą Meiwy. Jej dzikim, zażartym tygrysem, szarżującym po zdobycz.

Lubił swoich kolegów, choć trzymał ich w żelaznych ryzach, naciskał i pchał do granic wytrzymałości. Razem tworzyli zgrany zespół, wiedział to. Jednak czasem w jego umysł wkradały się niepokorne myśli – myślał o nich, jak o stadzie padlinożerców, trzymającym się blisko tygrysa. Kiedy ten żerował, stali w jego cieniu, aby później posilić się resztkami ze zdobyczy większego i lepszego.

Jego ludzki umysł karcił taką myśl. Meiwa składała się z młodych, ambitnych chłopców, którzy każdego dnia ciężko ćwiczyli na swój sukces. Chociaż Kojiro był dla nich surowy, zawsze wracali na następny trening. Z nowymi siłami, aspiracją i zachwytem w oczach.

_ Ale tygrys wewnątrz jego serca czuł, że dla nich to tylko zabawa. Walczyli i starali się, ale koniec końców wracali do bezpiecznych i ciepłych domów, kładli się spać z głowami pełnymi marzeń. On zaś wracam do ciężkiej pracy, nie śpiąc do późna i nie śniąc o niczym. Dla niego gra w piłkę nie była tylko przyjemnością, a drogą do sukcesu. Ambicją, nie marzeniem. _

Zawodnicy Meiwy skupiali się wokół niego, chociaż trenerem był pan Kira; starszy, lubiący alkohol człowiek. Pozwalał Kojiro prowadzić trening we własnym rytmie. Chłopcy, pomimo trudów i znoju, emanowali radością. Czekali na jego komendę, walczyli o uznanie i pochwałę. Ufali Kojiro tak, jak on nie potrafił zaufać innym. Ta ludzka, serdeczna część niego chciała móc zdać się na drużynę. Chciał wierzyć, że w Meiwie jest dla niego miejsce i są tu przyjaźni mu ludzie. I wierzył w to, czasami.

_ Ale niepokorny pomruk zranionego tygrysa tylko przypominał mu, jak łatwo przyjaciele potrafili się odwrócić od siebie. Jak łatwo ludzie kłamali. Dlatego tygrys wolał samotność. Wolał szarżować tak, jak chciał, nie jak mu kazano. Tygrys nie lubił zdrady i rozczarowań, jakie ze sobą nieśli inni. _

Tak człowiek walczył z tygrysem, codziennie i po trochu.

Dopiero na zielonej murawie, pod ostrym słońcem i naciskiem ze strony Nankatsu; dopiero kiedy Takeshi przemówił mu do rozsądku, zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie padlinożerne podrostki go otaczały, a młode i niedoświadczone drapieżniki, które były gotów walczyć dla jego egoistycznego pragnienia. By spełnić jego ambicję, choć wiedzieli, że wtedy ich opuści i pójdzie swoją nową, lepszą drogą. Te młode bestie podążały za nim z uznania, nie ze strachu, czy chęci zysku jego kosztem. Meiwa nie składała się z jednego tygrysa i osobnego stada. Byli jednością, z nim – doświadczonym przywódcą na czele. Młodzi i hardzi, uczeni atakować i atakować, do upadłego i do końca. I to on miał ich nauczyć, jak zwyciężać.

_ Tygrys tylko szczerzył kły w ekscytacji przed nową szarżą na bramkę wroga. Do boju zagrzewał go człowiek. _


End file.
